Talk:Adds Support Job Abilities To Wyvern
There has always been a lot of mystery as to what exactly this trait does. Bronto has written a wonderful description of his experimentation with this trait that was originally posted on Allakhazam.com: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- I've had the Wyrm Mail for a few weeks now, and experimentation I've done has made me suspect that ALL support job traits are added to your wyvern, but only if you're wearing the mail when you use the "Call Wyvern" ability. /MNK - Wyvern HP is increased. I think in the above information, because Bronto had equipped the armour after calling his wyvern, he didn't get the effect. I've not noticed any Counter effects, but I rarely get Counter when I'm MNK main so it could just be me. /RDM - Unfortunately, your wyvern will not get Fast Cast. Healing Breath is a job ability not a spell, so is unaffected. /WAR - Double Attack on your wyvern is one of the greatest things you get from this bit of gear. Increases your damage by a load, and it seems to trigger about as often as it does for me as DRG/WAR. Attack Bonus adds to this too. /SAM - This is probably the easiest one to prove, using it's obvious that the wyvern has Store TP, and Zanshin means he strikes again when he miss a lot. So my wyvern definitely gets at least two job traits from the Wyrm Mail. Another note, you don't need to wear the armour the whole time to get the effects - just have it on when you Call Wyvern. After that, you can switch back to your normal gear. I've recently come to realise that your wyvern loses the support job traits if you zone. So if you plan on fighting with these effects, make sure you equip Wyrm Mail and Call Wyvern every time you change area. I realise a lot of what I've written is available elsewhere, but not on here - I can confirm that these points are true though, and if you're on Phoenix, I'll show you. Gorp {Phoenix} ---- a side note, for the red mage & Black Mage support jobs they do get job traits, 1st they receive Resist Petrify (tested with petro eyes) for RDM sub and Magic Defense bonus. for blm sub one can only assume it receives magic attack bonus... but your pet doesn't do elemental breaths when subbing blm. :How can you test resist petrify? You can't know how long it would have lasted in the first place. Kylep2 08:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Getting the "Resist!" message would mean Resist Petrify kicked in. Also, shouldn't all of this be on the talk page? Dogtato 09:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure you can resist any spell with a very small chance. The chance increasing when you're a much higher level than the mob obviously. However, I could be totally wrong, I have several 75 jobs and can't really recall all the instances I've resisted seemingly for no other reason than just that there's always a small chance.Dwolfwood 23:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Of course you can resist everything with a small chance. But the "Resist! So-and-so resists the effects of the spell!" means the job trait is kicking in rather than just the random number generator resist/evade of the spell/ability. --Aethaeryn 02:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Moved from main page. --Ahkvan 00:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Magic attack bonus from /blm should also effect healing breath... use deep breathing and wait a few minutes. "Pets magic attack bonus effect wears off". Sanjuro asura 09:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :That could simply be due to the "double strength of elemental breath" aspect of Deep Breathing, however. At the least, Magic Attack Bonus most certainly does not affect cure potency for players, either by spell or ability. --Taeria Saethori 10:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) /BST gives Bird,Vermin, and Amorph killer to Wyvern, tested it out in Rolanberry and Qufim Sanjuro asura 09:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) /PLD gives Undead killer and resist sleep, probably gives defense bonus and auto refresh as well, but my Wyvern didnt seem to get mp from pld sj :P as a ghost aspired her for 0 mp, after casting a few spells Sanjuro asura 10:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) /DRK gives atleast Arcana killer, I think its safe to assume, if your sj grants a killer effect, the wyvern gets it too :P Sanjuro asura 10:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) /MNK does give counter! but at a terrible rate lol as Tranchevent countered a goblin robber in the desert Sanjuro asura 10:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It would seem, you get more then 1 job trait to your wyvern, doesn't seem random to me at all, I'd wager they get all applicable traits from your sj. Sanjuro asura 12:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Has anyone tested these armor pieces with zoning? Considering a wyvern will loss traits upon changing zones; perhaps equiping mail prior to the zone would retain traits? There are many situations where i would prefer Call Wyvern to be ready @ 0:00 opposed to granting additional traits to the wyvern and not having access to a spare one. --Diraphe 03:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) BLU traits? Has anyone with this piece of armor tested whether BLU traits granted by spell manipulation carry over to the wyvern? It seems iffy to me since they aren't innate like a WAR's Double Attack or the SAM's Zanshin, but granted through an outside means. I do not have have the Wyrm Mail or a high enough DRG level to test it myself, but I am curious as to whether set BLU traits would carry over when activated while using Wyrm Mail-Call Wyvern, whether changing them will carry over naturally or whether you'd need to re-Call Wyvern, and whether one could change their traits, keep Wyrm Mail on, and zone to change them (or whether you could set spells devoted to gaining as many traits as possible, then switching to a more useful spellset). At /37BLU, the only traits I could see being really useful are Beast/Lizard/Undead Killer, Auto Regen, and Resist Sleep, none of which are as impressive as something like Double Attack, but it's still something to think about. --Almost Unsane 07:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) So far I've been able to confirm that wyverns can NOT receive Auto Regen from /BLU. I'm currently testing killer effects, and as of right now Beast Killer doesn't seem to be a transferable trait either. -Prothescar 19:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) /BLU with auto Regen set definitely does not pass to wyvern. --Goriru 05:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It looks like all job traits from setting blu spells do NOT transfer to wyvern. Just got mine and test. Set auto regen, beast, plantoid, undead and lizard killer. None seems to have gone off. --Sleepingkirby 02:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC)